a mother's love
by AweSumNessMike
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter if James's sacrifice protected both Lily and Harry. Making Lily survive the attack, and affecting how Harry's life changes from that point on if he had his mother there for him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello glorious reader, this is my fanfiction of Harry Potter (though you already know that)

This is my take on the fantastic world of harry potter that the lovely J.K. Rowling herself has made with a little twist and by little, I mean pretty big. It's the story of harry potter if lily survived due to James sacrifice that carried to her and harry.

Now I want everyone to know that characters will be OOC and I am sorry if that bothers you. I will try to stick to canon, but no promises and its hard since I took away (arguably) the biggest plot point. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I take 0 credit for the word of harry potter and any of the characters those rights go to J.K.

* * *

It's a fairly chilly night in Godric's Hollow. The noises in the town subdued after kids went home, as they were trick or treating, due to it being Halloween. Only not a single one stranded over to where the home of the Potter's was. Where the family sitting by the fire playing with their child.

"you like that?" James asked little Harry while was playing on the little broom that Sirius got him.

Lily sitting in the arm chair smiling eye to eye as she watches the two most important people in her life play "yeah, I would say he does".

Though smiling James was sad, bordering on depressed he loves that he is keeping his family safe while Voldemort is hunting them. But he so wishes he could be out there hunting the bastard down, to kill him before he can harm his family. "I think its time for this little guy to go to bed yeah?" James laughed as Harry let out a big yawn.

"oh, I think your quite right" lily stated as she rose grabbing the almost sleeping harry.

"no, no, dada!" the child cried trying to still play.

"you can play in when you wake up ok big guy, listen to your mother" James said leaning in and kissing harry on the forehead.

As lily was in the child's bedroom putting him to sleep James heard a most peculiar sound a faint but oddly loud pop. Being the marvelous wizard, he is he knew exactly what that was. It was unmistakably had to be an apparition right in front of the yard. Knowing no one was supposed to be coming he knew just knew that it had to be him. The person haunting his dreams for over 2 years haunting the dreams of millions, Voldemort. Grabbing his wand and uttering "Colloportus" at the door where Harry and lilly are in slamming and locking the door just before a huge blast broke down the front door feet away from where James now stood.

A sneering cold heartless laugh greeted James and lily's ears, lily now understanding what happened to the door is now trying to keep Harry as quiet as possible listening to what is going on downstairs.

"expelliarmus" the cold voice shouted making James wand fly off.

"well well well, and here I was warned of the great blood traitor potter, for his wand abilities. Pathetic if you ask me." Smiling with the evilest of grins similar to a snake playing with its food.

"I mean you didn't give me much of a chance now did you"

"mmm quite, but I assume you heard me outside, which was a chance in its self to say your final… goodbye as some would put it"

"nothing to say bye too". James hoping that he could play off that his wife and child aren't here "well there is but as they aren't here it's kind of hard to do that"

"hahaha" the cold laugh emitting out once again "I'm no fool Potter, oh if in another life we could have been allies, but your stupidity landed you with a mudblood, ruining your great house to all hell."

"I haven't ruined anything. In fact, I guarantee I made it stronger, or are you calling yourself weak, Tom." The last few words holding up in the air strengthening James. Voldemort's playful smile gone, all that was there was the now red tint in his eyes staring right through James soul.

"now enough playing, where is the _boy_" the last word loud and demanding

"away we knew you would get here because, as we expected Wormtail betrayed us" now that he was saying it out loud the words stung his friend… one of his best friends betrayed him.

It obviously was all over his face as Voldemort's smile was back "yes how unfortunate now _where_? Crucio!" James screams were so loud that lily was sure would wake her baby but what could she do she had no wand all she had was Harry. Scarred crying she just watch Harry sleep listening to Voldemort torture her husband.

He put up with it for so long that Voldemort although a fan of torture especially him was growing bored he didn't come here for this gave one last good push and the scream was so loud that the sleeping baby was no longer sleeping but now crying.

Stopping he leaned down to James smiling "now what a shame all of this for nothing, pathetic but I do admire your will"

As Voldemort took one foot onto the stairs, even though James in in immense pain jumped up and stood in front of him "you will not touch my son" gasping for breath holding himself up with the banister.

"get out of the way"

"I will never move out of the way, no matter how much pain I go…." James gasping stopped Voldemort done with playing uttered "Avada kedavra" sounding bored Voldemort stepped over his body walking slowly towards the door blowing the door open he rounded on lily hunched over her child crying.

"pathetic excuse of a wizard, now _move _girl"

Lily didn't move a muscle still trying to calm her son now only whispering "harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe, be strong."

"I SAID MOVE!" Voldemort's yell pulled her off her son standing between harry and Voldemort she just shook her head

"You don't have to die now move" still just shaking her head as Voldemort raised his wand at her "last time I ask, now move"

Lily sobbing cried out "Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…. not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything!"

"foolish girl" Voldemort thought about how he should do this he could just kill her outright, but Snape pleaded… well he did plead. A sharp snake like smile played at his lips "oh he wont like this" he pondered as he shouted using every ounce of his being into a spell that he was taught by Snape himself "sectumsempra!" he bellowed cause lily to fly back into the wall with very deep cuts all over her. As she laid there dyeing she heard the hard-cold laugh again "can't believe I slept on this I should thank him later"

He walked over to the child lily lying there unable to move can't scream just lying there staring at the man who killed her husband, the man that's about to kill her, the man that's going to kill her baby. She thought at least we'll all be together, as she heard Voldemort say "Avada kedavra" a flash of bright green light, but something strange happened. An explosion burst out from her child where its full force hit the man, but when the brightness and dust settled laying there unable to move. expecting her child dead.

She heard the child cry and looked at where Voldemort stood was nothing but a pile of clothes. Her vision fading, she heard a yell, a very familiar yell. Yes, indeed it was, Padfoot it had to be. As her vision faded away she saw the brief view of Sirius looking at the room, as she heard a large gruff man yell "no, no, this cant be." Hagrid, she thought her son will be safe, yes, her son will indeed be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again readers. I do apologize for the grammar of the last chapter (rookie mistakes). This one is a lot better (in that regard).

I am very happy that people like the story. It was something that I could hardly imagine would happen so fast.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Please feel free to message me or leave a review. I will answer all of them when i get a chance.

Again thank you so much for the support. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the amazing J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Laying there, not sure what exactly happened, Lily woke with a stir. Thinking it was a nightmare, just a nightmare. That's the only explanation of why she's not dead, is that it didn't happen. But where is she? Looking around unable to collect her thoughts, she eyed the man basically asleep at her bedside. "Remus is that you?"

The man woke with a start eyes watery "Lils, your awake? Oh Lily," as he tightly grasps her hand, "I can't imagine what you're going through".

"Where's Harry? Where's James? Is he alive? What happened? Where am I?" All in a quick burst she loaded onto Remus.

"Shhhhhh, Harry's safe, don't worry. He was hungry, so the healer is taking care of him. And Lils, James he's…"

"No, no he can't be. He just can't". She pulled Remus into a huge hug that hurt, a lot more than she expected. She quickly let go sobbing at her husband's death, and the pain she just experienced. "you… said… you said… Harrys alive?" in between sobs.

A tall, thin, old, great white bearded man walked into the room hold Lily's baby in his arm's "Yes. Yes, he is, alive and unhurt".

"Dumbledore? Oh Dumbledore" taking the baby from his arms "but…" not willing to finish the sentence.

Dumbledore knowing what she was going to say "Yes, I'm not too sure either, but that worry is for another time, let us just enjoy the life that we are given"

"Where's… Where's Sirius?" looking around with a slight hiccup, feeling better now she has Harry in her arms.

"What do you mean where is that… that bastard? After what he did, he's lucky he didn't run into me!" Remus said louder then he realized

"Bastard? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Lily he betrayed you, he betrayed us. He told Voldemort where to find you, so that he could kill you... Ohhhhh that…" Remus then said words that made lily squeak with disgust.

"Remus how could you… he wasn't even the secret keeper. So how in god's name could he tell Voldemort"

"He… He wasn't the secret keeper" Remus sputtered now staring at Dumbledore

"No, he was not, and I can't believe you thought that the closet thing James had to a brother would betray him. Speaking of which what happened to Peter?"

"Well…. Padfoot killed him…. And now he is in Azkaban and has been for over a week." Lily gasps so hard that Harry started crying and she then had to comfort him.

"What do you mean he's in Azkaban? And what do you mean a week how long have I been here for?"

"Well just about the same amount of time. Told Hagrid to bring you and Harry here and left to find Peter". Dumbledore simply put.

"And he's there because we thought he betrayed James, and then killed Peter and 12 muggles"

"I'll go get him out. Excuse me" and out went Dumbledore, quickly for a man of his age.

"Was there even a trial!?"

"No, we thought we knew he did it, the evidence it was all pointing at him." Lily seeing her friend downcast because of his actions knew, that he knew he messed up.

"What… What happened to Voldemort?"

"We think he's dead, well those that want to think he's dead, think he's dead. All of us with any brains knows he's not but he's gone, I don't know how long, but he is."

"Good that's good" Lily now noticing the lightning mark on Harrys forehead. "Uh…."

"That my dear lily is the mark of someone who has been touched, with the killing curse."

"The…"

"Yes, the curse somehow rebounded and he survived Lils. Harry is the only person to ever survive the killing curse. They're calling him 'the boy who lived'"

Lily now more awake can take in more of her surroundings and noticed a pile of gifts. No, more of a mountain of gifts. "Uh... Remus what is that?"

"Well I believe they are from yours and Harry's admirers. Had a lot of people try and visit you, just to say thank you and that they can finally live happy knowing that both of you ended Voldemort's tyranny."

"What of James? No, I know he… But what of his body?"

"We thought we'd wait to bury him for you to be there. Now we also must wait for Padfoot. Whenever Dumbledore can work his magic". Remus sighed standing up "Now get some rest, I'll take him, just focus on getting better". Lily handed the baby over to him and that constant stabbing pain subsided not realizing how much she hurt from just holding her son.

"Remus. Please don't go far"

"I'll be right here" Remus reassured her, as she drifted off to sleep, leaving Remus to ponder about how much he betrayed his friendship with Sirius.

A month later

"How are you feeling dear?" Asked the healer that has been taking care of Lily for the past month. "Anything we should worry about?"

"No, I'm ok just a time when I can leave would be nice"

"Oh, no you're in no condition your wounds open at the slightest irritation."

"Still no updates on how to close them?" asked Remus sitting in the corner with Harry

"No, sadly not. These wounds, I've never seen them before. This... This is truly dark magic, a spell that cuts deep and can only be healed, by I would assume would be this spell counter spell which I assume only casters creator and maybe some others would know. But since he-who-must-not-be-named is gone I don't know how we can repair this. Honestly, I'm just surprised it didn't cut you in half, never mind surviving."

"Alas, I think I may know what is going on." As everyone turned to him, he then added with a sparkle in his eyes "I will undoubtfully need to do research of my own no less. Now if you don't mind Miss Strout, I would like a word alone with them."

"Yes, of course, I shall be back shortly to give you your medication" as she swiftly headed out with a nod and a nonverbal thankyou from Dumbledore.

After he knew it was just them in the area, he sighed "I have only known one spell that could do something to this standard, but never to this extent, I shall see if I am correct. Now onto more exciting news, Cornelius and the rest of Wizengambit have finally agreed that Sirius is innocent of all crimes and will be released anytime now"

"Oh, thank god, I've been worried sick about him being there" Lily said with a great sigh of relief.

"Trust me Lily, I'm certain he's more stressed and worried about you, then you are him." Remus said with a very slight smile.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure of that" Lily said jokingly. Just before Sirius burst through the door with several guards behind him. "Oh, Thank Merlin! You're alright" putting a hand on the wall clutching a stitch.

"Hmm... I expected you here a tad earlier Sirius, hope they didn't give you to hard of a time"

"What... no no, I just stopped to say hi, to that dear old cousin of mine. Did you hear what that bitch did to the Longbottom's?" Sirius asked as four guards rushed into the room.

"You have no right to be in here" the first guard that ran in breathed. As the rest of them ran in, the last one scanned the area "Oh Dumbledore, how fortunate"

"Yes, but if you could please leave my dear friend alone that would be quite nice."

"You… You do know who he is right professor?" The third and youngest guard inquired.

"More then you know. Now pip pip he was released, and has no reason for this behavior."

"Oh… We didn't know, so sorry" the four men left the room disgruntled.

"Sirius it's so good to see you" Lily said with a smile that went eye to eye.

"Right back at ya. Now, how are you?" as he grabbed a chair and sat next to her holding her hand.

"I'm ok. I mean, I hurt a lot and, in several places, but I am ok." Lily still holding the smile. Then turned to Remus holding her baby. Sirius followed her gaze and a small smirk overwhelmed him.

"Pad I… I am truly sorry for thinking that you betrayed James. I... there is no excuse for that." Padfoot walked over to Remus took and gave Harry back to lily. Then turned back around and stood eye to eye with Remus. After a brief pause, he grabbed Remus in for a tight brotherly hug.

"There is nothing and I mean nothing to say sorry for… I myself thought that you had betrayed them and were Voldemort's spy, but when this happened. I put all the pieces together, but I couldn't get him."

"He played all of us, planted seeds against each of us, gained trust with James and Lily to become the secret keeper and we let him do it." Remus sounded more disappointed that he hadn't seen this earlier and was out smarted by Peter of all people.

"Welp, it's been a lovely chat but we really must go because…" Dumbledore interrupted pointing through the door, as the healer walked back in with a tray of different potions and herbs. "We seem to have run out of time. Lily take care of yourself, I should be back as soon as I finish my research."

Sirius took Harry, followed Remus and Dumbledore out the door. Right before he left, he turned around and said "Time to show this little guy what his uncles are all about" with a sly smile, a wink and a bark like laugh, he left.

"Now what do you say about relieving some of that pain?" The healer suggested while poring the potion into a goblet.

"Oh, that would be wonderful" Lily sighed wondering if she will ever heal.


	3. An Unexpected Healer

Hello again sorry this took a little longer been hanging out with my friends and family before i go back to University.  
I hope you all will enjoy this and again any questions/comments/concerns please let me know. also if you have any ideas for characters please let me know.  
(I.E. if Snape should be nice to Harry, if Draco should be nicer, etc.) Although, if I'm not a fan of the idea you pitched, I will not include it.  
(Just so i don't get a lot of these. I will not have Lilly with Severus, Sirius, or Remus. Harry will end up with Ginny (other ships I'm willing to explore).)

Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter i wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Chapter 3

A few days have past since Dumbledore figured out that the spell used was one that he has seen before, but on a dead body. He knew this spell was created by a special teacher of his, Severus Snape. Sadly, though he has been avoiding Dumbledore because the young 21-year-old was scarred about how he is portrayed. Snape however couldn't resist long because he knew the only reason, he's not in Azkaban was because of Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore was sitting at his desk going through his letters from the ministry and teachers, he heard a nock at his door. "Come in…. Ah, Severus just the man I wanted to see… How are your classes going?"

"They're fine… Now tell me, what you wish I could do for you?"

"Right to the chase then I see, very well. Of course, you are aware that Lily survived the attack from Voldemort." Snape flinched at the name but didn't question. "Then I can assume you know the damage she has sustained?"

Staring into his obnoxiously twinkling eyes "If you think I can just walk up to Lily after all this time with both, Lupin and Black there and tell them that I was the one that created the spell, taught it to several death eaters and the Dark Lord himself you must be insane."

"Oh, on the contrary, I want you to teach me the spell to fix her, and I shall add in your name, in good gracious" with a wink at the end. "But then again…" interrupting Snape's thought process "If you did it yourself, it could very well put you into the good books with her."

"How bad is it truly?"

"They say that she's lucky to not be split in half."

"Give me time to think about this."

"She does not have time Severus, she is losing a lot of blood and the healers don't know how to stop it. They have slowed it down a lot, it looked good a few weeks ago, but they opened again. So, I ask you to do it not for me, not for yourself, but for Lily".

"Fine, but they cannot know that I created it, I only learned it from the Dark Lord."

"Whatever you please. We shall head over tonight meet me here, whenever you will be free for the rest of the night." Snape turned on his heels and walked swiftly out with his cape billowing after him. Thinking of all the ways he wanted to see Lily again this… This was the least ideal.

Back at St. Mongos, Lily is sitting up eating a bowl of soup, talking to Sirius.

"I don't even know where I would live once I get out of here. Do I move back to the cottage in Godric's hollow or find somewhere else? Plus, we have to deal with them" nodding towards a group of passersby's looking and pointing into the little window in the door.

"Well I have heard of a place my cousin talked about… The good one, Andromeda not the others" Sirius quickly added as Lily gave him a skeptical look.

"Where?"

"Well it's a little out of the way from wizards, but not too far where Harry won't grow up with them. The place is called Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Never heard of it"

"Well Andromeda says that it is home to some of the loveliest people around. You've heard of the Lovegood's and the Weasleys I assume?"

"in passing but yes"

We could move out there and make a lovely spot for ourselves it's out of the way where we won't have hoards of witches and wizards bombarding us, and not many muggles will be there, so we won't have to worry about magic."

"Us? Do you want to live with me and Harry?" as Lily said this Sirius got redder and redder

"Uh… yes, well its only that I promised James when I became Harrys Godfather that I would look after you as well if he died and the best way to live up to that is if I live with you. I mean only if you want, I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Don't be daft of course you can live with us I think it will be fun. Plus, I think it will be really good for Harry if you are there for us, and him." Both of them smiling ear to ear. "I also think that would be good for Harry and us, don't the Weasleys have a boy his age as well?"

"Yes, they also have a daughter a year younger then Harry, the same with the Lovegood's."

"Wonderful, looks like we can go house shopping after I'm out of here." Lily said with a grin. Thinking 'this is going to be something. James is probably proud and jealous.'

It's now 8:00pm and Dumbledore is patiently waiting for Severus to come. He sat at his desk staring at the door for nearly 2hrs. "you know Albus staring isn't going to make him come any faster" said a voice on the wall"

"Ah, but Dilys it does make me feel like it will." Dumbledore replied with a smirk. A few more minutes pass and a nock greeted his ears. "Alas, come in"

Snape strode in not meeting his eyes. "I would be correct in assuming you are ready?" Dumbledore politely asked.

"Obviously" Snape replied clearly done with the topic.

"Very well then..." Dumbledore said pointing to the fire place. "After you". Snape strolled over to the fire place, took a deep breath, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Then walked into the embers and said clearly "St. Mungo's Hospital." His vision got blurry as he spun and spun, but it all stopped abruptly as he clambered out of the fire place at the hospital and waited for Dumbledore to accompany him.

When he arrived Snape could feel his stomach drop, he was about to come face to face with Lily. After he just sent the Dark Lord on her son. Building all his courage he strolled with Dumbledore as he led the way to Lily's room. Just before they entered the hall way with Lily's room Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"You know I was beginning to question your love, but here you are proving everyone wrong about who you are." Snape just stared at Dumbledore.

"_My love? _You think I would risk my life for someone I don't Love?" Snape said with the upmost loathing in his voice.

"Pardon my words Severus. Please let us continue".

As they approached the door Snape noticed two guards posted outside it now more alert as people entered the hallway. "Gentlemen, I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape please excuse us while we go and fix Lily". The two men already very familiar with Dumbledore were cautious about Snape's entry. "He is with me I assure you". The men glanced at each other and let them through.

When Dumbledore and Snape entered the room, mixed emotions rang out when Lily, Remus, and Sirius could just see him they were filled with joy but when Snape came into view the mood changed. Sirius was filled with rage, Remus filled with dislike and confusion, and Lily filled with confusion as well.

"Why is he here!?" Sirius yelled, pointing at Snape.

"He is here of my asking."

"Your asking?" Sirius now rising to his feet

"Yes, his asking. You see Black some of us actually have information that can help people." Snape said sneering.

"What do you know that can help?" Remus joining Sirius standing.

"I just happen to know how to fix Lily's wounds."

"Oh, Sev do you really?" Lily inquired with a very smoothing voice that made Severus blush a smidge.

"Indeed, he does now I'm going to ask both you Remus and Sirius to leave the room for a little while while Severus heals her."

"No. Not happening I am not leaving Lily with Snivellus."

"Well Black it's either you leave, or I do. Now which one will you pick?" Sirius looked at Lily who nodded her head and said, "Its fine he won't do anything.". He then turned around and looked at Dumbledore.

"Are you staying in?"

"Yes, I think I will observe my new teacher at work I would put it" with a big smile. Remus grabbed Harry, and Sirius and brought them into the hallway.

"Now I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do but they won't stay out there for very long so lets just get to business. Yes?".

Snape approached Lily and whispered, "Please lie down". As Lily did so she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Heal you. Though I'm not sure if I can fully heal you. I mean that as in you will have some nasty looking scars, but it shouldn't take away your beauty" as Snape said this it made her Blush a little.

"Very well then continue."

Snape stood over Lily and started tracing the wounds that the curse made while he stared at her wounds, he never seen wounds like this on a living person. He then started to mutter which to Lily sounded a lot like a song "Vulnera Sanentur" over and over. The bleeding slowed, then stopped altogether. The wounds started to heal and close. After about 5 minutes Snape stopped and said, "I'm sorry but that is all I can do".

Lily got up sore and looked at her wounds completely sealed but scarred badly. It looks like someone cut her two separate times with a sword. The first coming from her right shoulder down to just before her belly button. The second coming from under her left breast to her right hip. Both very clear but livable.

"They will remain shut, but I would recommend not doing anything reckless to be on the safe side."

"Oh, Severus how could I ever thank you." As she gave him a hug, she no longer felt any pain but was just exhausted.

Caught off guard, he had a hard time getting out "there's no need. Just take care of yourself" as he glanced at Dumbledore, Dumbledore gave a slight wink.

"Well we should let the others back in now. Have a good night Lily." Dumbledore said getting to his feet followed by Severus "until next time".

They both left the room and reassured that everything went smoothly and the two of them left to go back to Hogwarts. While Remus, Sirius and Lily celebrated her new health.


	4. Start of a new life

Hello again, sorry that this took along time I had a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter. I hope it's worth the wait enjoy.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 4

A couple of days after Snape had healed Lily, Sirius went to look for houses and found a cozy 4-bedroom house that had similar features to the Potters cottage. He also found a home that only had 3 bedrooms, (like the Dursleys house, though he wouldn't know that), the 3-bedroom house was a bit cheaper than the 4-bedroom, naturally, so he went back to Lily to tell her his findings.

"Hey Lils," Sirius greeted as he walked back into the room. "found some contenders matching most of our requirements."

"Oh, wonderful…" while she was playing with Harry. Looking up to Sirius "Well, don't keep me waiting."

Sirius caught himself as he took in how much this little guy looked like his best friend. "Right, well it's really 2 houses, both are in the muggle part of town though, but it should be fine because, they both have decent sized yards, so people won't catch us doing magic in the house. The first house is a 4-bedroom, and the second is a 3-bedroom. The latter is about 500,000 pounds cheaper."

"Ok, how much is the 4-bedroom then?"

"It's at 1,400,000 pounds. And the 3 room is around 900,000."

"Woah, that's a bit much. Do you think we could add rooms to the 3 bedrooms?"

"With your skill anything is possible." Sirius replied with a smile.

"Well then let's go get the 3-bedroom, we have to stop at Gringotts before."

"Wonderful"

* * *

1 week later in the newly purchased house.

"It's perfect Sirius" after he put in couches and chairs and Lily was directing him and Remus where to put them.

"About time, merlin didn't think we would ever get to this point, eh moony?"

"Tell me about it." As Remus was finishing his reply there was a knock at the door.

"See this is why I said do it manually, you never know when someone will come" Lily muttered as she walked towards the door.

"Hello" came from a middle-aged woman in a very motherly tone.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Lily inquired about the women.

"Well, I just wanted to come over and say welcome to the neighborhood. I also baked some delicious pies. To be fair I did make more, but my sons decided that they needed them more then you did."

"Well thank you… Uh, what is your name?"

"Oh, how foolish of me I'm Molly Weasley, my husband Arthur is taking care of the kids while I'm over here."

"Well its nice to meet you. I'm Lily Potter and these gentlemen are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

"Hello", "Afternoon" The two men replied.

"Nice to meet you all, I would love to stay and chat really I would, but I need to get back to cook dinner. Lily dear if you need anyone to take care of little Harry please don't hesitate to ask me, I also have a son his age if you want to set up some play dates or something, but I must go. Bye for now." And she left with a smile and flurry of thankyou's and goodbyes.

"She seemed nice" Sirius said as Lily closed the door.

"We're going to have a wonderful time living here I'm certain of it"

* * *

A few weeks later when they had fully moved in, Lily, Remus, and Sirius are debating on where the 4th room should be created. They finally settled that it will be upstairs with the other 3 rooms and be on the wall with Harrys bedroom.

"There now we have room for you moony." Sirius said grinning at Remus.

"Wait… Seriously? I figured that this would be a guest room."

"Well we were thinking that the only real guest that we would have would be you. Then we did some thinking, well really Sirius did the thinking, that you should just move in."

"I appreciate it really I do but…"

"There's a forest a good way away from the town, and I can keep you on track like the good old days." Sirius butted in knowing what his friend was going to say.

"OK… But only if its OK with you Lily."

"Of course, its ok with me, I'm honestly upset we didn't think of this earlier."

"I would feel much better if we told the people about the full moon nights if they aren't ok with it, I can't risk it. Naturally we can't tell the Muggles, so we have to be worry of that."

"Muggles don't tend to walk around a forest late at night especially if they know dangerous animals could live there its also a good bit from town the only place of great risk, is actually the Weasleys." Sirius trying to calm his friend.

"Then let's pay them a visit I'll send them an owl and ask when a good time would be." Lily said going towards a piece of parchment on the table.

After a short while the owl returned and written in side was.

_Hello, Lily._

_ I would love it if you came and visit for a bit, although I have no clue what's so important but if you come around 5:00pm we could have dinner, and everyone could meet everyone. The kids are also a lot more relaxed after a meal so it should be quite enough for a conversation. _

_See you soon._

_Molly._

"Ok, five o'clock is when she suggested, I'll write back that we'll be there."

"Hold on, we can't keep sending owls in the day time there are still lots of muggles in the area and it's day light outside."

"Of course, how silly of me."

* * *

4:30 came by and Lily was getting Harry into his little snow suit.

"You're going to meet some friends today."

"YAY!" Harry cheered putting his arm through the arm of the suit.

"Harry are you going to play with new friends?" Sirius putting on his own boots asked him

"Yea we play lots."

"Woah that sounds like fun"

The four of them left the house and started the journey towards the burrow. Harry started by walking but after about 5 minutes he had Sirius carry him the rest. By the time that they arrived at the Burrow it was 4:55.

"So glad you could make it." Molly said as she opened the door "Come in, come in, you must me frozen."

"No worries." And Remus casted "Focillo" and a blast of warm air warmed up himself, Lily, Sirius and Harry, who was now fast asleep.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Arthur said coming from around the corner.

"You must be Arthur" Lily said walking towards him with a hand stretched out when an 11-year-old came running in

"MOM! Have you seen my wand!?" and stopped when he noticed the strangers in front of him.

"No, I haven't dear have you checked with Charlie? And everyone this is my oldest son William, but we call him Bill."

"I did. He said that he's too busy with Ginny to even steal it…. Its either Fred or George I just know it!" and Bill took off.

"My other sons" She told the others as they looked a little confused.

"Well come this way dinner will be ready soon. Lily if you don't mind would you help?"

"Of course," and both Lily and Molly went into the kitchen to finish up the dinner while Remus and Sirius along with Harry followed Arthur to the dining room. Inside the Dinning room sat a very young girl that didn't seem to be much older than a few months with a boy about 9 playing with her.

"Charlie this is Sirius and Remus they will be joining us for dinner."

"OK, nice to meet you" scrambling over to shake their hands.

"And you, this must be Ginny?"

"Quite right you are. Ron, Fred, George are probably all playing together, and Percy is probably in the back Yard building a fort of some sort."

* * *

About 20 minutes pass and Molly and Lily finished the meal and called everyone to eat. Dinner went as you would expect, it was loud and joyful. Shortly after dinner the kids all disappeared and all that remained at the dinner table was the adults along with Ron, Harry, and Ginny as they each have fallen asleep in their parent's arms.

"That was a hell of a meal Molly" Sirius exasperated rubbing his stomach.

"I agree dear that was something. We should do this more often." Arthur agreed kissing his wife's cheek.

"Speaking of which" Remus said more serious now. "The reason we had asked to come is because I need to ask both of you something."

"Yes, anything you need. What is it that you need answered?" Molly politely asked.

"I should just start it of by saying this… I am A werewolf." Remus said quietly afraid of what the reactions of the people he just met would be. Molly gave a soft squeal and Arthur looked downcast.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through that… how long if you don't mind me asking?" Arthur breaking the brief silence.

"Since as long as I remember was bitten when I was a child, but I didn't come to just tell you that."

"OK, what else do you want to say" Molly said with a tone of great care, like his mother used to do when he was younger.

"I've come to ask if it is alright if I use the forest for my transformations, it would be the only way I could live here with Lily and Sirius, but if you are not comfortable with it, I will gladly leave."

"Well, I don't see a problem with that" Arthur said grinning.

"Arthur, we have little children and the noises will encourage them to go towards the forest. I'm sorry but we can't guarantee our family's safety." Molly interjected apologetically.

"What if we can though?" Sirius offered.

"Sirius no. Its alright I didn't have the biggest hopes anyways"

"No, she has a good reason to not allow you, but we can pretty much guarantee their safety during the full moon."

"OK, how so?" Molly asked curiously.

"I am an Animagus" and Sirius stood up walked a few paces from the table and turned into a big black dog.

"Fascinating, although I don't remember your name in the book of Animagus's." Arthur asked apprehensively

"Well that would be because I am unregistered so please don't tell anyone. Please."

"Of course, we won't. Remus dear seeing as you have a Guard that can handle you, I don't see any reason as why you can't stay in the forest but please go deep in the forest." Molly concluded the decision.

"Thank you, thank you" Remus exclaimed and went to shake her hand, but she pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this".

Remus smiled and Lily said, "We best get going before it's too dark, thank you again for having us and letting Remus stay."

"Our pleasure" Molly assured till next time.

Remus, Sirius, and Lily went home with baby Harry feeling a lot better about the fact that people accepted them.


End file.
